Chapter 4 Train Tracks Manipulation
The Chapter 4 Train Track Manipulation glitch occurs as a result of triggering Chapter 5 via Blue House Skip, and returning to Chapter 4 afterwards. Because the game believes Mario has progressed past Chapter 4, the game automatically completes all of the puzzles within Chapter 4, meaning that Mario has access to all four train stations upon entering Shy Guy's Toy Box. Because the red switch is independent from other game triggers, it is possible to manipulate the game into giving you acess to red station immediately after retriggering Chapter 4 with the Frying Pan. How it Works In All Cards and All Bosses, you will enter Chapter 4 after completing Chapter 5, Causing the game to think that you have already beaten Chapter 4. This causes the game to think that Lantern Ghost and General Guy have already been defeated, and therefore they are not available to be fought. To rectify this, Mario must retrigger Chapter 4, and the simplest way to do this is by having Mario get the Frying Pan. Upon obtaining the Frying Pan, the game will revert back to Chapter Four, however, the train tracks to Red Station (where Lantern Ghost and General Guy are located) will now be closed. To avoid this, Mario can pull the blue switch, allowing him to go left from Blue Station to get to Red Station. This allows you to skip normal game progression though both Green Station and Pink Station. You must pull the blue switch before getting the Frying Pan for this work. Tutorial Here is a step by step tutorial on how to properly manipulate the train tracks to unlock Red Station. A video tutorial can be found below. # Trigger a chapter in the game that is later than Chapter 4 (typically Chapter 5 is used). # Enter the Toy Box # Hit the right train switch and proceed to Green Station. Green Station is used because it is optimal for menuing, but you could also use Red station. # Once you arrive at Green Station (or Red Station), hit the right switch again and proceed to Pink Station. This will effectively cause the train to go around the entire loop of track, giving you access to the blue switch. # On the way to Pink Station, the train will stop at Blue Station, where you will be able to activate the Blue switch. This will give you access to Red Station permanently. Get back on the train and continue to Pink Station. # At Pink Station, go down the right path and retrieve the Frying Pan. This will retrigger Chapter 4, up the point of Mario obtaining the Frying Pan. This respawns both Lantern Ghost and General Guy, both of whom were previously unavailable to fight, as well as revokes your access to travel right on the train to both Green Station and Red Station. # Return to Pink Station and press the left train switch. Travel to Red Station and proceed to Lantern Ghost / your speedrun. Videos * Video Tutorial soon Why It Works Some actions in the game can trigger events that are not directly related to the storyline. Hitting the blue switch is an example of this. Normally, you would not have access to the blue switch until you have navigated through the entirety of Shy Guy's Toy Box and unlocked all four train stations. Because the game believes Chapter has already been completed the first time you enter it, you can immedialty unlock the blue switch, giving you permanent access to Red Station.